Snow White & Blossom Red
by RoyalDarkness525
Summary: Snow White had a rough childhood and had to go through many hardships until she met her Prince Charming. But what really happened after that? Snow White had a daughter, a daughter far more beautiful than her. So what exactly happened when the "Fairest Of Them All" lost that title to her daughter? This story was inspired by the song "Snow White & Blossom Red" by Vocaloid.


This is my first story ever and also it's my first attempt at writing something horror related.

 **Author** **'** **s note:** This story, as I said at the summary was inspired by the Vocaloid song _"Snow White & Blossom Red"_ and after narrating the original story of Snow White, it explains the story after Snow White married the Prince Charming and defeated the Evil Queen. I know the story starts as a fairytale for little children but it becomes darker as it continues.

 **Warning:** It contains gruesome details and gore.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters!

I'm sorry for any grammar, spelling or syntactic mistakes that I have done. English isn't my first language. And now… Please, enjoy the story!

* * *

 _ **Snow White & Blossom Red**_

In a far, far away kingdom ruled a strong king and a kind queen. They loved each other dearly and all they wanted was a child. One cold snowy winter night the queen was sewing at an open window, when all of a sudden she pricked her point finger with the needle and three drops of blood dripped on the freshly fallen white snow. The queen admired the beauty of the resulting colour combination and a small smile made its way on her face.

"Oh how I wish I had a beautiful daughter with skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood.", she said in a whisper.

One year later her wish was fulfilled as the queen gave birth to a beautiful daughter the next winter. Her mother named her Snow White. Unfortunately shortly after the birth the queen passed away.

A year passed and the king remarried a very beautiful woman, but with a heart as black as coal. The new queen had a magic mirror which was answering her most desired question. Every day the queen would ask the mirror:

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"My Queen with your beauty you surpass them all.", the mirror always answered.

The queen was always pleased with the answer. The magic mirror never lied.

And life was good. Little Snow White had no mom, but she had her father whom she loved with all her heart. Everyone was happy. Until a few months later her father passed away from a disease. So, Snow White was left alone with her stepmother, the Queen.

* * *

Years passed and the mirror would always praise the Queen's beauty. Until Snow White became seven years old and her beauty started growing more and more each day passing. Her flawless white skin with her rosy cheeks and blood red lips was making her look like a porcelain doll. Her long knee length snow white hair were shining beautifully under the sun and her big white eyes were framed by long black eyelashes and were always sparkling. Her beauty was exotic and many people in the land compared it to the beauty of a fairy.

The Queen started becoming jealous of the little girl's beauty, thus, she took away all her gowns and jewellery and started dressing her in rags. But Snow White's beauty continued growing each passing day and so was Queen's hatred and envy. In the meanwhile, the Queen's beauty started to fade slowly, as she was growing older and older and she could not accept that her beauty was withering while Snow White's was growing. So, the Queen decided to use magic to keep herself beautiful. She was drawing blood and beauty from the youth to preserve hers.

* * *

Years passed and the Queen would always ask the mirror for her beauty. One beautiful day at Snow White's fifteen birthday, the Queen stood like every single day in front of her mirror, her reflection showing on its shiny surface. A smile plastered on her face and she asked with her melodic voice.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Snow White is a thousand times more beautiful than you.", the mirror's answer was as an image of Snow White smiling and petting a white horse reflected upon the mirror's glass.

The Queen consumed by her hatred and envy called a huntsman and ordered him to take Snow White into the woods, kill her and bring her heart back to her as evidence. The Queen also promised him a generous amount of money as his reward. The huntsman agreed. So when the sun set, the huntsman walked into Snow White's room, slowly approached her sleeping form, grabbed and dragged her against her will into the woods. Once they were deep into the forest he pushed her violently to the ground, took out his big dagger and grabbed the girl from her hair. The moonlight reflected upon the dagger's blade and Snow White's eyes widen as she realised what was going to happen. She was going to be slaughtered. Tears started rolling down her face and looked at the huntsman terrified.

"Please, please, don't kill me. Please. Please, Mr Huntsman.", she begged him in between sobs with her sweet voice.

The huntsman looked at her terrified tearstained, but still beautiful face and felt his heart melting. He couldn't kill this beautiful and innocent girl. So he released her hair from his grip and put his dagger away.

"I won't kill you, but you have to flee. Run far away and never come back here.", he said to her.

Snow White nodded and run deeper into the woods. She wandered into the woods all the night scared until at the morning she found a little house in the middle of the forest. Without a hesitation she knocked on the door, but nobody answered her, so she went inside. At the evening the house's owners came back and thus Snow White met the Seven Dwarves and started living with them. She was helping around the house doing chores, cleaning and cooking, while the dwarves were off at their work at the diamond mines.

* * *

Meanwhile the huntsman found a female deer, killed it and took out its heart. Then he went back to the Queen and gave her the heart. Seeing the red heart that was still dripping crimson droplets of blood a sick, twisted and wicked smile appeared on her beautiful face. Bliss couldn't even begin to describe her feelings right then. She happily gave the huntsman his reward and after he left the palace, she immediately ran to her mirror with that smile still on her face.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Snow White beyond the mountains at the seven Dwarfs is a thousand times more beautiful than you.", the mirror answered as its glass reflected an image of Snow White dancing happily inside a house with seven dwarves around her.

The Queen became enraged with the huntsman that dared to betray her. But her envy was even bigger. She knew that if she wanted to get rid of Snow White, she had to do it herself. Nobody could be trusted. Several days passed until she came up with a plan. So after disguising herself as an old peddler, she walked to the dwarves' house and knocked the door. Snow White opened the door and greeted her with a sweet smile. The Queen offered her colourful, silky laced bodices and convinced to take the most beautiful bodice as a present since she was such a beautiful girl. Snow White happily accepted her gift, but the Queen tied the laces so tightly that Snow White fainted. The Queen returned to the palace believing that the girl was dead. At the evening the seven dwarves returned home and finding the unconscious girl, loosened the laces letting her breathe again and wake up.

The next morning the Queen stood again in front of her beloved mirror and asked with her usual tone.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Snow White beyond the mountains at the seven Dwarfs is a thousand times more beautiful than you.", the mirror answered.

Infuriated that the Snow White was still alive, the Queen came up with another plan to kill the girl. So after she disguised herself as a comb seller, she went again to dwarves' house and knocked the door. Snow White was a bit hesitant to open the door at first, but after hearing that the woman was selling combs, she greeted her with a smile. The Queen convinced her to take a beautiful comb as a present and then brushed her beautiful white hair with the comb, which was poisoned. Snow White fainted again and the Queen returned to her palace. At the evening the seven dwarves returned home and once again found the girl unconscious, throw the poisoned comb away and Snow White woke up.

* * *

The next morning the Queen stood once again in front of her beloved mirror and asked with a satisfied smile.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Snow White beyond the mountains at the seven Dwarfs is a thousand times more beautiful than you.", the mirror answered.

At this answer the Queen's rage increased so much that she decided it was time to end that girl once and for all. So she decided to open her magic book to find the darkest of all spells. After finding it, she grabbed an apple and poisoned only the half of it. Then she disguised as a farmer's wife, went to the dwarves' house and knocked the door once again. When after some time the girl finally opened the door, the Queen offered her the apple. But Snow White after the dwarves' warning was hesitant to accept it. Thus, in order to convince her the Queen cut the apple in half and gave the red (poisoned) half to Snow White, while she ate the white (harmless) half. Seeing that nothing happened to the woman, the girl took a bite of her own half. But as soon as the bite came into her throat, Snow White fell to the ground. Her eyelids were sealed and she didn't seem to breathe at all. The Queen happily took off her disguise and satisfied that she had finally get rid of Snow White, she started laughing maniacally. That was it! Finally victory was hers! Her wicked laugh reached the dwarves' ears that were coming back to house.

The dwarves realised that someone was in the house and after peeking through the window and saw Snow White's motionless body on the ground and the Queen besides her laughing, they felt enraged and decided to make the Queen pay for all she had done. So they grabbed their pickaxes and quietly approached the door. The oldest one of them burst the door open and the youngest one threw his pickaxe at the Queen. The pickaxe's blade pierced the Queen's foot and she screamed in pain. The Queen turned her attention to the door and saw the seven dwarves holding their pickaxes and looking murderous. Her eyes widened in fear and her mouth dried out. She quickly grabbed the pickaxe stuck to her foot and pulled it out dropping it on the ground. Then she quickly jumped out of the nearest window and started running in the forest to save her life. The dwarves furious started running after her. The forest was like their home. They knew each single path.

It was midnight and the forest was very dark. The trees resembled monsters in the Queen's eyes and the shadows seemed to dance around her. She could swear she was hearing footsteps right behind her and she was looking around her panicked. But it was too dark and she could not make out her surroundings. Her heart was pounding like crazy and in every "crack" she heard her whole body flinched. Nevertheless, she didn't stop running. She couldn't or else she was dead.

And finally she came to a glade in the middle of the woods. The full moon above her was shining brightly allowing her to see a bit around her. She was lost and she knew it. She looked around her and saw seven little figures emerging from the shadows. She started sweating when she realised she was surrounded and there was no way to escape. The seven dwarves dashed at her and started hitting her with their sharp pickaxes. The Queen tried to escape but she had no luck. The pickaxes were cutting her skin and the flesh underneath. The Queen screamed and kicked and scratched everything with her fingernails desperately trying to stop them and get away but in no avail. One of her kicks hit one dwarf away making him hit his head at a stone, the others continued attacking her with all their might. Now bones crashing could be heard at the glade.

The dwarf that previously was hit by the Queen stood up. He was feeling dizzy and his head was hurting but that would not stop him. He grabbed the big bloody rock behind him, lifted it off the ground and with all his strength hit the Queen repeatedly at the head with it. Blood started splashing everywhere, the Queen's hands became completely limp and her body stopped moving. Loud thumps echoed in the glade.

After some minutes he dropped the rock to the ground. The seven dwarves looked at the Queen. Her fancy and expensive clothes were ripped, her flesh was showing, her skin was full of bloody wounds and scratches, her face was swollen and flesh was missing. Her skull was crashed and her head was open. The dwarves lifted her and went at the big cliff just outside the forest. They dropped the Queen's body off the cliff and returned home in their bloodstained clothes.

The dwarves came inside their little house and approached Snow White's body. Her cheeks had lost their colour and her once bloody red lips were pale. They searched for the cause of her condition, but they found nothing. They tried everything to wake her up, but all the efforts were futile. The girl didn't wake up. It was obvious at that moment for them that their beautiful and kind friend was dead. Thus, they did what they had to do and placed her inside a glass coffin on top of a hill at the end of the forest. They were visiting her every day bringing flowers and placing them beside her coffin.

* * *

Time passed and one shiny beautiful day a prince from the neighbour country travelling through the land happened to pass by the forest. Once his eyes fell upon the glass coffin, he saw a girl lying inside of it. Immediately he stopped and quickly strode to the coffin to take a better look. He removed the glassy case and once his eyes fell upon Snow White's beautiful face, he felt his heart skipping a beat. At that moment he knew he had fallen in love. He caressed her beautiful white hair and he approached his face to kiss her. Before his lips could touch her own, a rough voice shouted behind him:

"Halt! Stop right there, stranger!"

The prince turned his head and saw seven dwarves standing behind him and glaring at him.

"What do you think you are doing?", one of them asked him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Are you her relatives?"

"No, we were her friends. But unfortunately she died."

"May I take the coffin with me? Her beauty makes my heart melt. I would like to take her away with me."

The dwarves were hesitant at first. They couldn't let a stranger take their beloved friend away. But the prince pleaded them telling how much in love was with Snow White and the dwarves finally succumbed to his entreaties and let him have the coffin. The prince ordered his servants to carry it and started travelling back to his kingdom with his beloved inside the coffin.

Hours had passed and the path was now very rocky. The servants were pretty tired after so much time wandering and carrying a coffin, so they didn't notice the roots of a tree on their way and stumbled on them. The tremor caused by their stumbling caused the piece of poisoned apple to dislodge from Snow White's throat. So, Snow White was able to breathe normal again. She fluttered her eyes open and tried to sit up but she found it impossible. She saw that she was inside a glass case and wanting to get out she gently knocked on the glass. The servants heard the noise and searched for the source of it. Then they heard it again. The sound of knocking on a glass. Once their eyes fell upon the glass coffin and saw Snow White, who was supposed to be dead, knocking on it with her eyes open, they felt terrified. The dead had come back in life. Their eyes widened with fright and they immediately dropped down the glass coffin, which upon the impact with the ground broke into million pieces. The prince turned back his head wondering about the commotion and saw the broken coffin. Immediately he ran there, but stopped in his tracks once his eyes fell upon the white-haired girl awake and standing up. The prince approached her and taking gently her hand helped away from the broken glass.

"Who are you, sir? And where am I? I am surely not home. Where are my friends?", Snow White asked him in voice light like feather.

"I am Prince Richard of Charming Kingdom. We are still in your country taking the path that will take us in my kingdom. And if by friends you are referring to seven little men, I think they back into the forest. So, would you, please, tell me your name, my lady?", he asked with a charming voice.

"My name is Snow White. I am this land's princess, but my stepmother, the Queen didn't want me. But what happened?"

"I am afraid I cannot answer this question for I do not know the answer." "Oh, I understand.", the girl said somewhat sad.

"But I must tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your beauty hypnotises me and I must admit that I have already fallen in love with you, my princess. Whenever I look at you my heart melts and the world around me ceases to exist. So it would make me really happy if you marry me and become my wife.", he declared as he went down on one knee while he was staring at her beautiful white eyes all the time.

"I would love to. You are a very handsome prince yourself.", Snow White answered with a sweet smile.

The prince took gently her hand and kissed it tenderly. Then the soon-to-be-married couple went back to the prince's kingdom and planned their wedding. Snow White called her beloved friends, the dwarves, at her wedding. The dwarves came at the wedding and told Snow White that her stepmother, the Queen, was dead, so the kingdom belonged to her. The couple married but the happily ever after never came.

* * *

After their marriage Snow White and her husband decided to stay in the previous Queen's castle. One day Snow White entered the room that used to belong to her stepmother and looked around her. It looked like an ordinary room with black, purple and gold being the dominant colours in it. It was the same as when she was coming here as a little girl, but why was she so scared to come here then?

She looked more carefully around her and then she saw it. A large mirror with its black metallic frame, on which strange letters were engraved, and a big shining ruby on its top, was hanging at the middle wall's room. It was the same mirror she had seen the ex-Queen looking herself for hours when she was younger. It was the same mirror she always adored for its beauty. Next to the mirror there was an old open book placed against the wall. Snow White read that page most out of curiosity.

" _The Magical Mirror answers your every question honestly and clearly. However, it cannot predict the future so these kind of questions get no answer."_

She then noticed that someone has written a phrase at the margin of the text. Snow White decided to try the question. After all she was yearning to know the answer. She looked at the mirror and with a voice as sweet as honey she asked:

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

For a second nothing happened, but then the mirror's surface shined with a strange red light.

"My Queen with your beauty you surpass them all.", a deep voice answered her as the mirror's glass showed her reflection.

Snow White smiled happily. That was the best gift she could ever have.

* * *

A year later Snow White gave birth to a beautiful daughter. So they named her Blossom Red. Snow White asked every day the Magical Mirror to confirm her beauty. Her heart started filling with vanity and pride. But as long as the mirror said she was the most beautiful one, she was more than satisfied.

Years passed and the mirror would always praise Snow White's beauty. Snow White would always spend time with her daughter brushing her hair or reading her stories. But everything changed when Blossom Red became seven years old. Her beauty started growing more and more each day passing. Her flawless white skin with her rosy cheeks and blood red lips was making her look like a porcelain doll. Her long floor length bright orange hair were shining beautifully under the sun and her big pink eyes were framed by long black eyelashes and were always sparkling. On the other hand, Snow White's beauty started to fade. None seemed to notice it anymore. Her friends, the Seven Dwarves, were always praising her daughter's beauty and not hers. Even her husband didn't praise her anymore. Her heart started becoming cold, as a new feeling started growing inside her heart: jealousy.

Blinded by her jealousy Snow White took away all her daughter's gowns and jewellery and started dressing her in rags. Her husband had no knowledge of this. But Blossom Red didn't protest or complain. Even though her mother stopped brushing her hair and reading her stories, she didn't blame her at all. After all she was a innocent little girl who had no knowledge of envy or vanity yet. Nevertheless, Blossom Red's beauty was continuing to grow each passing day.

In the meanwhile, Snow White's beauty started to fade slowly and soon the first signs of age made themselves visible. Snow White screamed when she looked herself in the mirror that morning. Her skin had started growing old and she could see it. She realised that her beauty was withering slowly.

"No! No! It can't be true! I am the Fairest of them all! And now this is happening. I thought my beautiful face would be known eternally throughout the world.", she said.

She looked the mirror, the Magical Mirror, and said in a demanding voice:

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, how can I preserve my beauty forevermore?"

"My Queen, looked at book with the forbidden spells of darkness and your appearance will remain like this forevermore.", the mirror answered her as its glass reflected the image of the book opened in a particular page.

Snow White hurriedly opened the book and found the spell. She read it and started getting ready. She would do anything, anything to keep her beauty no matter the cost.

* * *

The same night, Snow White put on a black cloak, sneaked out of the castle and headed to the nearest village. She hid herself behind some thick black trees and waited quietly. Some minutes later, a young maiden was passing by holding a bucket full of water. Snow White jumped out of her hiding place and like a tiger swooped down on her unaware pray. The young maiden jumped with the fright at the sight of the woman in black, but before she could even scream, Snow White pulled a knife out of its sheath and with one swift motion cut the maiden's neck. Then with that knife, which she had previously dipped on a special magic potion, she plucked out her victim's heart. The organ was dripping with fresh blood. Snow White smiled wickedly at this sight, put the knife away and started eating the fresh heart which was still beating a minute earlier.

* * *

Another year passed and Snow White would kill a young woman or a maiden preferably and eat her heart once per month. Villagers and peasants would always blame demons or animals for these attacks. Nobody would suspect their sweet and kind Queen, Snow White. Nobody. Or that was what Snow White thought. Her husband had noticed her strange behaviour so one fateful night he decided to follow her. With his own eyes, he witnessed his beloved wife killing a young girl and eating her heart. He came out of his hiding place and shocked by what he had just seen approached his wife. Snow White turned her face and smiled at him. Chunks of heart had were stuck between her teeth and blood was running out of the corner of her mouth. His stomach twisted in this gruesome and disgusting sight in front of him and he felt the need to vomit.

"How… How could… you… do something so horrible…?", he asked her with a shaking voice.

"This… Oh, this is just so I can remain beautiful forever.", she answered him in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You are a monster! You are a demon!", he whispered as loudly as he could. "I will annihilate you!"

He pulled out his sword and charged towards her, but he didn't see that she had already pulled out her knife. His eyes widened when he felt a sting to his heart. Snow White pulled the knife out of his chest and watched him as the life was leaving his eyes. Soon he fell to the ground lifeless and motionless. Snow White took out his heart and returned to the castle without someone noticing her.

The death of the King was blamed to same demon or animal that was killing the young women.

* * *

Years passed and Snow White would always ask the mirror for her beauty. The mirror would confirm it, but watching her daughter's beauty grow more and more, envy was consuming her heart to the core. She had started hating her and regretting ever giving birth to her.

One night on Blossom Red's fifteen birthday, Snow White stood like every single day in front of her mirror, her reflection showing on its shiny surface. A smile plastered on her face and she asked with her melodic voice.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Blossom Red is a thousand times more beautiful than you.", the mirror's answer was as an image of Blossom Red reading a book in her room reflected upon its shiny surface.

Snow White's face disfigured with envy and hatred. How did that little wench dare to steal her title? She, Snow White, should be the "Fairest Of Them All" forever. All her envy and hatred consumed her to the core. That little stealer would be pay for daring to take her beauty throne!

"If magic rules this world, then I will use that power to dry out that little flower!"

So she ordered a servant to bring Blossom Red to her immediately. Some minutes later the servant brought the young princess in front of her mother and then left the room.

"You asked to see me, Your Majesty?", asked Blossom Red.

"Yes, I did. Tell me… You know what is the most important thing in this world?", Snow White said in a very calm tone.

"Of course. Love and Wisdom. Wisdom helps you take the right decisions and Love helps you treat others with kindness and makes you complete.", she answered with no hesitation.

"Ha! You are a complete idiot! A total moron! Love and Wisdom is nothing! Nothing, you hear me? The most important thing is Beauty! Beauty! Beauty is everything! It means nothing to be wise or love someone if you are ugly! Nothing!", she answered her mockingly.

"Well, that is your opinion, your Majesty. I think otherwise."

"Beauty is everything! And I was declared as The Fairest Of Them All. I was the most beautiful one at the world but then you… You stole it from me! You were born and took my title from me! You little wench!" Snow White yelled furiously and slapped her daughter with all her might.

Blossom Red fell on the floor from the slap's strength and her mother started kicking her rapidly.

"How did you dare?! Who do you think you are! I, I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ONE! I ALWAYS WAS AND I WILL ALWAYS BE!", Snow White was yelling between her kicks.

"You are right." Blossom Red whispered.

Snow White heard her and she stopped her attack. She didn't think her daughter would admit defeat that easily. A smirk spread across her face. Blossom Red stood up from the floor and looked Snow White with her head held high.

"You are right. You were the most beautiful woman on the world. Everybody was saying so. But, no. You are not anymore. You are growing old, while there are a lot of girls who are young. You should know that beauty fades as you grow older and older. It disappears. No living think in this world can rival the young once they grow old. And I know that isn't fair for you, because you were the most beautiful one for a long time. But this is how life works. This is the Law Of Nature. I am sorry that you lost your so beloved title, but that's hardly my fault.", Blossom Red said in a calm and sweet voice.

Snow White looked shocked for a second, before her face became deformed with anger and hatred.

"How DARE YOU! You STOLE my title and you don't even care! I AM NOT OLD! I AM NOT OLD! I AM YOUNG and BEAUTIFUL! I will always remain young and beautiful! Time has no meaning for me! Time cannot touch me! It cannot ruin my perfect face! It cannot take away my beauty!", Snow White yelled.

"I know. You use forbidden dark magic! You kill young maidens and women and steal their beauty and youth! You eat their hearts! In the beginning I thought it was a monster, but as I grew up I understood it was you! How could you?! Do you not feel sorry at all for killing those innocent people for your own selfish desires?"

"No! Of course not! I don't care what I have to do in order to remain beautiful forever!"

"You have completely lost your mind! You have become a monster! You have no heart! You killed all those people! You… You even killed Father! How could… you eat.. the heart of your own husband?! I thought you loved him!"

"Love?! That just a nuisance! Myself is the only one I love. But don't worry. I didn't your father's heart." Snow White said and kneeled in front of a chest, opened it and took out a jar. "Look. It's here in this jar."

Indeed, inside this little jar filled with a strange yellow-greenish liquid was a reddish heart. Blossom Red's eyes widened at this sight and she took a couple of steps back. She couldn't believe it. This woman who stood in front of her was not her mother. She couldn't be her sweet mother who brushed her hair or told her stories as a child. No. This woman was a dangerous monster. And Blossom Red couldn't feel sorry for a monster like her.

Snow White put the jar inside the chest again and looked her daughter with hatred.

"I am more beautiful than you. I mean look at me. I wear these fancy jewellery and gowns, while you wear only filthy rags. I have this perfect face with pale skin, blood red lips and rosy cheeks. My snow white hair is always shimmering under the light. My white eyes are better than your pink ones. Then why? Why does everybody think that you are more beautiful? Why?" Snow White yelled desperate for an answer.

"Don't you realise that beauty isn't about your outer appearance? It has do to do with what's inside your heart. And you have no heart anymore! You are nothing more than a vain and cold monster! Your feelings of envy and your hatred made you lose your appeal, because they reflect at your eyes!"

"My eyes? So.. Your eyes make you more beautiful than me?", Snow White questioned herself quietly. "You think you can take my beauty and title and NOT pay?! Now I will show you, you little wench!", she yelled and grabbed Blossom Red's long orange hair tightly with one hand.

With her other hand, she took off her beloved knife. Blossom Red's eyes widened with horror at the sight of the knife's sharp blade as Snow White in one swift motion uprooted her right eyeball. Before Blossom Red could even realise the pain, Snow White had already uprooted her other eye as well and let go of Blossom Red's hair. Blossom Red screamed in pain as she covered her empty bleeding eye sockets with her hands. She couldn't even cry anymore. Snow White smirked triumphantly and held the eyeballs with the pink irises in front of her like spoils of war. The moonlight were making them shine like a pair of big pearls.

"That will teach you to steal my title! Now you are ugly and I am the most beautiful one once gain!", she said and her wicked laugh echoed in Blossom Red's ears.

"So are you satisfied now? That's my punishment for telling you the truth?! Fine! I will accept it! But you.. You will not hear of your beauty from your so beloved Magical Mirror anymore! Because you lost it forevermore!", Blossom Red screamed. Anger and pain evident in her voice.

"That's what you have to say?! Really? Then watch it! Oops… I meant hear this!", Snow White said in a fake sweet voice, let the eyeballs fall to the floor and her body so she could face her mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, the fairest of them all is once again me, Snow White, right?"

However the mirror did not answer this time. Its glass surface shined with a red light for a moment and when the light faded, an image was reflected upon its surface. But it was not an image of beauty. On the contrary, the woman at the image was the most gruesome creature to have ever existed at the whole world. She had Snow White's hair, but instead of shining like usual, it was filthy and messy and the once snow white colour had turned into an awful shade of gray. Her whole face was full of wrinkles, sags and nasty rosy scars and had an awful gray colour like that of a corpse, the once rosy cheeks now gone completely. Her lips were gray and torn, her nose long and crooked and her eyes were dull and bugged out. The woman in the mirror was hardly recognisable. Snow White gasped in terror as she realised that that woman was actually herself. Only it was her inner appearance disgraced by her hatred and envy.

"What… What kind of sick joke is this?! How dare you mock me?! You filthy piece of junk!" she asked angrily and blinded by fury grabbed the mirror and threw it on the floor with all her strength.

The mirror's glass surface broke into a million pieces and its framed cracked. The red ruby came off and fell near the now broken mirror. As soon as it stopped moving, it shined so brightly that Snow White was forced to close her eyes not be blinded. When she opened her eyes again, she gasped from what she saw.

"Who… are you?", she demanded an answer.

"Finally free.", the creature spoke in a deep voice. "Maybe I should thank you, but that's not in me. You, my Queen, have done some horrible things and I cannot stand seeing filthy and ugly creatures like you to wander around and spread their awfulness throughout the world. I hate witches like you.", it said in a threatening voice and came in front of her.

"I am not afraid of a young man like you! Get out of my sight! Who do you think you are! You can do absolutely NOTHING to ME!", she yelled, but in reality she was trembling with fear inside her.

"Then you make a _huge_ mistake!", he said and the fingers of his right hand became sharp claws like that of an eagle. "Go to Hell!", he yelled and with one move as quick as lightning he cut off Snow White's head with his claws spreading blood all around him.

Snow White's head fell to the floor next to Blossom Red's eyeballs. His claws became fingers once again and he gently took the eyeballs in his hands. He turned his face and started walking towards Blossom Red.

"Who… Who are you? What do you want?", the girl asked him hearing his footsteps nearing her.

"I will answer your questions in a while. First we should take care of that little problem of yours.", a deep and rough voice of a young man answered her.

"I don't trust you.", she stated simply.

"Then you are a smart girl.", he answered her and he stopped right in front of her.

Blossom Red tried to walk backwards but she hit the wall behind her. That was it. She was trapped. The young man showed her scared expression and a smirk made its way upon his face.

"I am not afraid of you.", Blossom Red said.

"I can see that.", he said sarcastically.

He pierced his right index finger and let three drops of his blood drip on each one of the eyeballs. Then he grabbed the girl's face with his hands and put the eyeballs back to their sockets. Blossom Red tried with kicks and shoves to get away from him and escape, but she felt like it was hitting a stone wall. Once she felt his warm hands let go of her face, she closed tightly her eyes. Once she opened them, again all she could see was a blurry red. After blinking sometimes, her vision was finally restored and she gasped in surprise. In front of her a tall young boy, no older than her, was standing dressed in a red princely coat with silver buttons, black trousers and black and red riding boots. His long orange hair was almost reaching the floor and was tied in a low ponytail. Bangs were covering his forehead and his pale skin was coming in contrast with his red eyes that were so horrifying as they were beautiful.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Blossom Red asked gazing into his eyes.

"My name is Brick, The Demon Prince, my princess. An evil witch locked me inside the mirror with a spell. But when the Queen broke the mirror I was finally free."

"Why did you help me? What do you want?", the girl asked suspiciously.

"I helped you because I wanted to. And what I want is you.", he said and then leaned down and locked his lips with her own.

Blossom Red's eyes widened in surprise at the feeling of his soft lips against hers. Brick stopped kissing her and grabbed her waist pressing her against him.

"Now you are mine. For eternity.", his rough voice whispered in her ear.

 _ **The end!**_

* * *

 **Author's 2** **nd** **note:** I know that in the original fairytale the Queen wishes for a daughter with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony. I just didn't use the last phrase because I wanted Bell to play the role of Snow White as in my opinion, she is better for this role than the others.

So dun-dun! Surprise! Brick was inside the mirror all along! Poor Brick, who knows how boring that was! And before you ask, Brick didn't manipulate anyone! A witch cast a spell on him and trapped him inside the mirror forcing him to answer every question that he was asked honestly. He didn't actually had a free will.

Anyways, thank you all for reading my story!

* * *

 _Embrace your inner darkness._

 _Until then sweet nightmares,_

 _RoyalDarkness525_


End file.
